Mala Leche
by FalseMoon
Summary: Esperar y querer saber son buenas decisiones, por esa persona por la que darías tu vida, pero cuando la emoción de los momentos pasados se pelea con la realidad puede que lastime más. Depende hasta donde llegue el amor o la rabia del corazón.


_Hola a todos__.  
Soy nueva en la sección de Shaman King y, de hecho, hasta hace poco ni siquiera me interesaba escribir de esto, me conformaba con leer los fics hasta ahora publicados, pero...  
Moría de ansias...  
Ojala que les guste.  
El lenguaje puede ser un poco ofensivo para personas muy sensibles y realmente no puedo culparles si me quieren matar al terminar de leer.  
Con un agradecimiento a mi tan querida Aniki, comencemos..._

MALA LECHE (Lynda)

Con la cola entre las patas  
Vienes a pedir perdón;  


Era viernes y no sabía que hacía sentado en la habitación de un hotel caro, esperando.

Se tragó las ganas de llorar cuando Hao entró en la habitación.

Se sentía usado y sucio… Y, sin embargo, fuerte.

Si hubiera sabido antes que Hao estaba comprometido y que traería más noches de desvelos por depresión que por emoción, tal vez nunca se habría relacionado con él. Y decía "tal vez" porque con Asakura nunca se sabía. Era un conquistador nato.

Él pensaba que de todas maneras (Aunque se hubiese enterado de ese compromiso antes) habría caído en las redes del castaño por ser extranjero, sentirse solo y haberse aferrado a la única persona que le había sonreído al llegar.

Sabía desde el primer toque que ya estaba enamorado.

Siempre había sido enamoradizo y eso le traía problemas. Justo ahora estaba en uno de ellos.

Lo amaba, si.

¡Pero qué más daba¿Importaba eso ahora? Estaba cansado de llorar, de esperar que el otro regresara de encamarse con la zorra en turno.

Quería salir de esa habitación, olvidarse de que lo había traicionado al no decirle que era casado y, quizá (sólo quizá), verlo el lunes con las sonrisas de siempre pintadas en ambos rostros.

También quería perdonarlo y decir que todo estaba bien.

Pero no era así.

Las mentiras se te escapan  
De entre tanta explicación,  


Una muestra más de que le había mentido: Sus contradicciones.

Una muestra de que le importaba aunque fuese muy poco: Estaba dando explicaciones.

Por todos era sabido que Hao Asakura nunca explicaba nada. Era amo y señor de sus propios actos y quien no aceptaba eso no merecía estar a su lado.

Ahora estaba dándole una explicación que no ayudaría en nada y ante la cual Lyserg quedaba impávido por el exterior, aunque destrozándose por dentro.

Siendo sincero, Diethel admitía que no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Observaba aquellos tan deseables labios moverse, sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

Eso hacía sólo menos digerible la situación.

-Lo siento. Sé que no lo dije-

-Mentiste-

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Todo acabó,  
Te digo adiós.  


No continuaría con eso, por más que quisiera. Por más que su cuerpo anhelara al del otro, aún compartiéndolo con alguien que tenía más derecho de tocarlo que él mismo.

No sería como los otros con los que Hao _estaba._

-No es la primera vez. Compadezco a tu mujer, de verdad.-

Sus palabras salían con un veneno que jamás creyó posible que habitase en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su aliento.

-¿Me investigaste?- Repuso el otro, molesto.

Ja… ¿Se creía con el derecho de estar molesto? Qué descarado, qué hipócrita…

-Si. Algo que debí hacer desde un principio, si me permites mencionar.-

Se quedó callado. Era la primera vez que no escuchaba a Hao replicar con algún comentario astuto.

-No seguiré. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de tal mentiroso, que me haya _acostado _con alguien tan repugnante-

Minutos de silencio, minutos muy dolorosos, se incrustaron en sus corazones. En el corazón de ambos.

-Te amo-

-¿A ella también la amas?-

_  
_Te lo dije, si me engañas,  
Yo te saco el corazón;

_-_No-

_-_¿Amas a tus hijos, Hao¿Amas a alguien que no seas tú¿Amas algo más que el placer? Porque me haces pensar que no. ¿Sabes que ahora mismo podrías estar enfermo de SIDA o similares? Tus hijos, tu esposa, todos tus amantes (Murmuró un "me incluyo" en esta parte) también podrían haberse contagiado…-

_-_Te amo a ti y estoy seguro de que no estoy enfermo- Le entregó unos papeles- Puedes verificarlo, si gustas.-

Suspiró y, a pesar de que tembló ligeramente al tener en sus manos los papeles, no revisó la información._  
_

¿Para qué esperar mañana  
lo que puedo hacerte hoy?  


_-_Espero que sepas- Habló finalmente, tras dudar unos segundos- Que esto no arregla absolutamente nada. Ya no quiero nada de ti y ya no me importa si me amas o no.-

El castaño palideció ante la frialdad de esas palabras.

Ése no era su Lyserg. No era ese niño dulce y adorable que le permitía recostarse sobre su regazo cuando tenía sueño pero no quería ir a la cama.

Luego de la sorpresa, su ego se vio herido.

-¿Qué le pasó a todo ese amor que jurabas, Diethel¿Tan rápido pasó todo eso que decías sentir?-

-¿Por qué amar a alguien que nunca me corresponderá ni me dará esa felicidad que tanto quiero a su lado?- Gruñó- A veces yo también me pregunto si todo podrá pasar tan rápido como yo quiero. Y aunque no es posible, estoy decidido a dejar todo lo que un día _fuimos_.-

-No puedes, Lys…-

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- Gritó- ¡¡NUNCA MÁS¡¡¡NUNCA¿ESCUCHAS¡Tu Lys existió cuando existía la confianza y fue un error darte eso!-

-¡No lo fue! Fue lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme-

Abrazó al de ojos claros, con fuerza, no deseando separarse de su lado.

-¡SUÉLTAME¿¿Crees que no sé que la primera vez que me _tomaste_ ya habías estado antes con _otro_¡Fue hermoso para ti usarme, para mi no lo fue¡Es horrible que te usen como si fueses una puta! Pero, claro- Logró quitarlo de encima y se alejó con la mirada llena de rabia- Tú no lo has sentido ¡Tú te dedicas a hacer que lo demás lo sientan¡¿Te divirtió lastimarme?!-

-¡¿A ti te hace sentir mejor hacerme sufrir así, dudar que te amo cuando lo puedes ver por como quiero suplicarte ahora mismo que te quedes conmigo?!-

Se mordió los labios sabiendo que le había faltado autocontrol.

Y aún así la respuesta a esa pregunta era muy clara.

_Si._

Todo acabó,  
Te digo adiós.

No.  


Da la vuelta  
Por la puerta  
Mala leche, vete.  


-Ya no importan…- Susurró- Ni tus respuestas, ni las mías. Me voy.-

-No hemos acabado- Dijo el otro ya más tranquilo, pero derrumbándose.

-Te equivocas. Ya terminamos. No vuelvas a mi vida si no quieres sufrir más- Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

-Sabes que no me daré por vencido- Con voz autoritaria.

-Deberías-

-Pero no lo haré-

-Tú no entiendes- Lo enfrentó, de nuevo. Temiendo porque su decisión tambaleaba ya, incluso antes de haber salido del lugar. -Me niego, Hao. No importa cuanto me busques, cuanto intentes. Mi respuesta es _no_. No soy tu juguete. No volveré a serlo.-

-No miento cuando digo que te amo, no eres un juguete. Eres la persona más importante…-

-Esa debería ser tu esposa. Te lo dije, te dije lo que es para mi un compromiso, un _matrimonio. _¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerme en medio de algo que así? Ah, claro, tal vez estabas muy ocupado pensando en con quién te acostarías después como para ponerme atención- Siseó esto último con rencor, con odio.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba haberlo amado tanto.

_  
_No hay rehenes,  
Ni problemas.  
Mala leche, vete.  


-Te puse atención. ¡Atención que jamás puse a nadie más! Por eso te mentí, por eso no te dije. No quería perderte.-

-Y ahora me pierdes, Hao. Debiste decirme porque _La verdad os hará libres(1) _y podría haber evitado enamorarme de ti, habría buscado ser un hedonista(2) como lo eres tú y tú no te habrías enamorado porque yo no habría hecho el intento siquiera de enamorarte-

Dio un paso más rumbo a la salida no queriendo mirar atrás nuevamente.

-Por favor…-

Escuchó el murmullo del mayor, su voz rota por el próximo llanto.

-No hagas esto. No me alejes de tí…-

_  
_No te creo  
El Padre Nuestro,  
Mala leche, vete.  
Voy a comenzar de cero.  
Mala leche, vete.  


-Tus mentiras me alejan, tus juegos, también. Yo no.- Su cerebro le decía que no debía continuar, pero su corazón dolía y _tenía _que decirlo -Quería quedarme contigo. Siempre, de ser posible…Pero _Santa María nos mira(3) _y no tengo fuerzas para enfrentar la carga emocional que supone destruir la vida de personas que no conozco y que sin embargo amo por ser algo de ti. Algo tuyo.-

-¡No los destruirás! Lo haré yo. Toda responsabilidad, toda carga, mías, pero por favor…por favor…-

-¿Quién crees que eres? Podré perdonarte. Olvidaré este dolor…Pero…¿Si quiera puedes imaginar lo que va a ser para tu esposa? Juraste ante Dios que la amabas y ella te creyó y aceptó. Aceptó tu mentira para darte todo su amor. Jeanne es una persona maravillosa, Jeanne no merecía todo aquello-

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en los labios del japonés.

-Hablas como si realmente la conocieras.-

-Y la conozco. No entiendo como pudimos relacionarnos si no sabes nada sobre mi. Fue mi _amiga_, sigue siéndolo. No sé si sabes que estudió en Inglaterra…- Rió suavemente.- Me sentiría levemente ofendido de que no haya hablado de mí, pero estoy muy ocupado sintiendo asco de mí mismo-

Asakura no supo que responder, se quedó inmóvil donde estaba…Ni si quiera respiraba de la confusión.

_(4)_

_-¿Vendrás a cenar hoy?-_

_-No, perdóname Jeanne. Tengo algo que hacer.-_

_-Ah…Está bien…Es sólo que creo que vendría un viejo amigo a Japón…Me hubiera gustado invitarlo a cenar…Pero si no estás tú, mejor me resisto un poco- Sonrió suavemente._

_-Como quieras-_

(5)

-Así me enteré.- Continúo el de cabello esmeralda ignorando la falta de habla de Hao- Es una enorme coincidencia¿no crees? Por supuesto, tú no estabas en casa pero un día me invitó a cenar y vi tu foto. Tuve que fingir mucho y aguantarme las ganas de gritar y hacer una pataleta en casa de la dama que es tu esposa y mi mejor amiga.-

_  
_Nunca tropecé dos veces  
Por la misma estupidez;  


Y, finalmente, no lo pensó más.

Salió de la habitación, dejó sólo al castaño con sus pensamientos, negándose a creer lo que había pasado y lo que había dicho.  
Por algún motivo, pese al sufrimiento, su corazón insistía en que debía regresar, en que su amor era demasiado fuerte para ser olvidado…

Obviamente, su cerebro decía otra cosa y Lyserg haría caso al segundo.

Nunca más se dejaría llevar. Ya había caído y no volvería a hacerlo.

Nunca más amaría a tal magnitud y esperaba no escuchar de nuevo a su corazón.

No es que no pueda quererte,  
es que te perdí la fe.  
Todo acabó  
Te digo adiós.  


Se recargó en la pared del edificio donde vivía, tras veinte minutos de trayecto a píe.

Como lo esperaba, Hao no lo había seguido.

Tenía miedo…Seguía pensando en él…Y en que envidiaba a Jeanne por poder mantenerse con él por toda lei divina…

Si, siempre había sido un poco más religioso que el resto. Ahora lo lamentaba de verdad.

¿Cuántas veces más engañaría Hao a Jeanne?

¿Cuántas horas, cuantas respiración, cuánta vida necesitaría para borrar o siquiera curar la herida?

¿Cuántas veces más necesitaría pensar en todo eso para entender que ya no podía haber nada, que no era una novela rosa en la que todo acababa bien?

¿Cuántas veces más podría confiar?

  
Da la vuelta  
Por la puerta  
Mala leche, vete.  
No hay rehenes,  
Ni problemas.  
Mala leche, vete. 

No te creo  
El Padre Nuestro,  
Mala leche, vete.  
Voy a comenzar de cero.  
Mala leche, vete.  
¡Vete, vete, vete!

Ojala en algún tuviese el valor de cambiar el número de su celular para poder dejar de llorar, en cerrado en su habitación cuando en la pantallita aparecía el número de Hao Asakura.

En realidad, el número era lo único que quedaba…Además de la cobardía, porque si contestaba, volvería a sus brazos. Ya sabía.

Hao seguiría intentando y él seguiría huyendo para no verlo a la cara. Esperaba que jamás fuera así.

------------------------------------

1¡Sacado de la Biblia! En la versión original (y completa), la frase es: "Si os mantenéis en mi palabra, seréis verdaderamente mis discípulos, y conoceréis la verdad y la verdad os hará libres"

2Que sólo busca el placer.

3Maria-sama ga miteru, de allí lo saqué. No he visto el anime XD Pero el nombre me quedó muy grabado n.n

4Flash Back

5Fin de Flash Back

_Muchas gracias por leer.  
Por favor, dejen comentario n.n No cuesta nada y me hace mucho bien XD _


End file.
